international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
WCW Monday Night Nitro (April 13, 1998)
The April 13, 1998 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. This was the Nitro before, Spring Stampede. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Scott Hunter (w/ Vincent) defeated Fit Finlay (3:02) *'Singles Match:' Ultimate Dragon defeated Lenny Lane (5:11) *'Singles Match:' Johnny Grunge defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. (2:33) *'Singles Match:' Chris Benoit defeated Glacier (4:21) *'Singles Match:' Lex Luger defeated Buff Bagwell (w/ Eric Bischoff) by DQ (5:53) *'WCW World Cruiserweight Title Match:' Chris Jericho © vs. Super Calo (4:52) *'Singles Match:' Saturn defeated Van Hammer (3:17) *'Singles Match:' Goldberg defeated Rocko Rocco (2:39) *'Singles Match:' Curt Hennig (w/ Larry Hennig, Rick Rude, Rick Rude Sr.) defeated Yuji Nagata (w/ Sonny Onoo) (2:53) *WCW World Television Title Match: Booker T defeated La Parka (3:27) *WCW United States Heavyweight Title Match: Diamond Dallas Page © defeated Rage (w/ Kaos) (3:01) *'Singles Match:' Rick Hunter (w/ Kyle DiBiase) defeated Konnan (w/ Vincent) (3:32) *'WCW World Heavyweight Title Match:' Kevin Nash defeated Sting © by DQ (8:23) Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery File:Nitro 4-13-98 1.jpg|Dave Finlay vs. Scott Steiner. File:Nitro 4-13-98 2.jpg|A video of Bret Hart. File:Nitro 4-13-98 3.jpg|Ultimo Dragon reverses a suplex by Lenny Lane and applies a Dragon sleeper to get the win. File:Nitro 4-13-98 4.jpg|Gene Okerlund interviews Roddy Piper. File:Nitro 4-13-98 5.jpg|Hulk Hogan and Ed Harrison attack Roddy Piper backstage. File:Nitro 4-13-98 6.jpg|The Disciple hits a Les-Stunner. File:Nitro 4-13-98 7.jpg|The Giant gives a promo. File:Nitro 4-13-98 8.jpg|Johnny Grunge gets the victory. File:Nitro 4-13-98 9.jpg|The Nitro Girls are in the crowd. File:Nitro 4-13-98 10.jpg|Kevin Nash gives a promo. File:Nitro 4-13-98 11.jpg|Sting and Kevin Nash in the ring with James Dillon. File:Nitro 4-13-98 12.jpg|Chris Benoit gets the win with the Crippler Crossface. File:Nitro 4-13-98 13.jpg|Buff Bagwell making a facial expression. File:Nitro 4-13-98 14.jpg|Lex Luger imitating Buff Bagwell. File:Nitro 4-13-98 15.jpg|Eric Bischoff intereferes in the match with Lex Luger. File:Nitro 4-13-98 16.jpg|A crowd shot. File:Nitro 4-13-98 17.jpg|Super Calo lands a plancha. File:Nitro 4-13-98 18.jpg|Saturn applies the Rings of Saturn to get the victory. File:Nitro 4-13-98 19.jpg|Goldberg spears Rocko Rocco through a table. File:Nitro 4-13-98 20.jpg|Saturn comes out and Raven holds him back. File:Nitro 4-13-98 21.jpg|Facial expression of Goldberg. File:Nitro 4-13-98 22.jpg|Another facial expression of Goldberg. File:Nitro 4-13-98 23.jpg|Larry Hennig applauding his son. File:Nitro 4-13-98 24.jpg|Curt Hennig gets the victory with the Hennigplex. File:Nitro 4-13-98 25.jpg|La Parka doing his dance. File:Nitro 4-13-98 26.jpg|Booker T breakdancing. File:Nitro 4-13-98 27.jpg|Booker T hitting a sidekick. File:Nitro 4-13-98 28.jpg|Booker T hitting the Missile Dropkick. File:Nitro 4-13-98 29.jpg|Chris Benoit attacks La Parka. File:Nitro 4-13-98 30.jpg|Chris Benoit gets in the face of Booker T. File:Nitro 4-13-98 31.jpg|Chris Benoit and Booker T go face to face. File:Nitro 4-13-98 32.jpg|DDP hits the Diamond Cutter. File:Nitro 4-13-98 33.jpg|Raven comes out with The Flock. File:Nitro 4-13-98 34.jpg|A fan nails Raven from behind. File:Nitro 4-13-98 35.jpg|Security takes the fan down. File:Nitro 4-13-98 36.jpg|Security continues taking down the fan. File:Nitro 4-13-98 37.jpg|Security takes down the fan. File:Nitro 4-13-98 38.jpg|Rick Hunter wins with the top rope bulldog. File:Nitro 4-13-98 39.jpg|Sting receives the Snake Eyes from Kevin Nash. File:Nitro 4-13-98 40.jpg|Kevin Nash gives Sting a bear hug. File:Nitro 4-13-98 41.jpg|Brady Savage comes to the ring with an Outsiders shirt. File:Nitro 4-13-98 42.jpg|Bret Heart gets attacked. External links